Despues de 2000 años
by Pandita1
Summary: Pasaron 2000 años y Eren restauro los recuerdos de su vida pasada, el trata de convencer a sus amigos, sobre los titanes, hasta que un día se reencontró con Rivaille, su amante en su vida pasada, quien resulta ser su nuevo profesor. Tratara de hacer que Rivaille lo recuerde todo pero muchos obstáculos se lo impedirán... ¿lograra Eren hacer que Levi lo recuerde? ThisFicIsEreri/Riren
1. Despues de 2000 años

**En el Fanfic anterior no me pude presentar pero en este lo hare; hola! Este es el segundo fic que escribo aquí, antes escribía pero lo deje por un tiempo, un laaargo tiempo, así que ojala les gusten mis fics,**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic tendrá HARD, relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, si no te gusta cierra la página y si te gusta disfruta**

**Los dejo con el fic.**

- o -

**Cap. 1: Después de 2000 años**

_Pasaron 2000, he renacido, he crecido y aun lo recuerdo todo, los titanes, mis amigos, el… El amor de mi vida… aquel bajo y serio muchacho, de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados, Rivaille; el dio su vida por mí, solo por salvarme. Estoy muy agradecido pero no puedo olvidarlo, no sé si él ha vuelto a nacer, tal vez nunca más lo vuelva a ver, todo lo que quiero es ver si el está en este mundo; uno en el cual ya no hay titanes, un lugar casi tan pacifico como con el que soñábamos, nunca lo olvidare_

Un mensaje lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó de su cama y tomo su móvil; el mensaje era de Mikasa, su hermana. Aquel mensaje decía:

_-Eren, ¿te has levantado? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Dónde estás? Recuerda que es el primer día escolar…-_

Mierda, lo había olvidado. Miro la hora, aún tenía tiempo; corrió al baño, se vistió y se peinó tan rápido como pudo, hiso rápidamente su bolso y salió corriendo del departamento. Mientras corría escribió un mensaje en respuesta al que le mando su hermana.

_-Estoy bien, no he podido desayunar, voy de camino al instituto. ¿Podrías decirle a armin que me compre algo para comer? Luego le pagare.-_

Fue lo único que alcanzo a escribir, lo envió y a los 10 segundos su móvil volvió a sonar, se detuvo y vio que el mensaje era ni más ni menos que de su hermana. Como mierda escribió tan rápido!? Abrió el mensaje y leyó

_-deberías levantarte más temprano, ya te tengo algo de desayunar, sabía que tu no lo harías así que te compre algo, estoy fuera del instituto esperándote, ¿en dónde vienes?-_

Eren guardo su móvil y empezó a correr nuevamente, mientras corría se cruzó con un chico pelinegro y bajo, llevaba un traje así que debía ser un profesor, eren no lo alcanzo a ver bien y siguió su camino. ¿Acaso era él? Era igual, no, no podía serlo, su mente le hacia una mala jugada. Siguió corriendo hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos dos siluetas, una rubia y otra de cabello negro, eran sus amigos, aun lo esperaban afuera, dejo de correr y se agacho cansado. El departamento estaba muy lejos del instituto, así que debía empezar a levantarse temprano, pero esos pensamientos, esos sueños no lo dejaban por las noches, soñaba con la muerte de Rivaille o mejor dicho, su mente le hacía recordar aquel trágico momento. Levanto la mirada y vio al rubio sonriéndole.

-volviste a quedarte dormido, desde que vamos en primaria que llegas tarde-

-Sigo insistiendo que aquellas fantasías que dices ser reales no lo son, deja ya esas tonterías eren- dijo la chica molesta. –además nunca han existido aquellos "titanes"-

-podemos entrar ya?- dijo el castaño observando que eran los únicos afuera.

Los tres empezaron a correr hasta llegar adentro, se les hiso pasar dentro de un salón enorme, allí sabrían quiénes son sus profesores y cuáles serían sus aulas. Como siempre quedaban en el mismo aula, para eren no era sorpresa, todo lo que tenía en mente era el pasado, la era en la que aquellos gigantes los mantenían prisioneros dentro de unas murallas, las cuales poco a poco fueron destrozadas y terminaron con la humanidad, dentro de aquel salón habían muchos alumnos, entre ellos sus amigos y ex – compañeros de expediciones, el siempre insistía con lo de los titanes, pero ni annie, ni berthold, ni reiner, ni ymir, aquellos que también eran titanes, no recordaban nada, nadie le creía; aun así él no se rendiría, los haría recordarlo todo, hasta el último momento de su anterior vida, un codazo en el estómago lo hiso volver a la realidad.

-eren pon atención- dijo la asiática.

-no tenías por qué golpearme- dijo el castaño.

Miro hacia adelante y lo vio, aquel chico que vio hace unas horas, estaba presentándose, su nombre era Levi Rivaille, no lo podía creer, era… SU LEVI…

_**Continuara…**_

- o -

**Les gusto? Al final no sabía que poner así que solo puse "Levi", espero os haya gustado ¿un revise?**


	2. Sentimientos

**Hola! Aquí Pandita1 de nuevo. Este cap. será largo, porque el primero fue bastante corto, bueh… en el cap. anterior, en vez de "review" dice "revise" el estúpido corrector automático fue ¬¬ la culpa no es mía.**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic tendrá HARD, relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, si no te gusta cierra la página y si te gusta disfruta**

**Sin más que decir os dejo con el fic.**

- o -

**Cap. 2: Sentimientos**

Tenía razón, era Rivaille, eren se sentía tan feliz que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, en ese instante mikasa se dio cuenta

-¿eren porque estas llorando?- pregunto la asiática preocupada.

-n-no es nada, él está vivo… está aquí, soy tan feliz…- dijo aun llorando.

-vamos a tomar agua- dijo mikasa agarrándolo del brazo.

Las gotas de agua caían por su rostro, solo faltaba una cosa, averiguar si lo recordaba todo, y si no era así entonces haría todo lo posible para lograrlo, quería que Rivaille lo recordara y que volvieran a ser una pareja como en el pasado.

-eren? Estas mejor?- dijo la asiática desde fuera del baño de hombres.

-y-ya voy- dijo el castaño con la voz temblorosa.

-porque cree que lo conoce? Siempre hablaba de que tenía una pareja llamada Rivaille, en ese pasado de fantasía… y ahora resulta que aquellas descripciones, son de una persona real- se dijo a si misma mikasa.

El castaño salió del baño secándose la cara con la manga de su chaleco, tenía un nudo en la garganta así que se iría a su aula sin decir una palabra, miro a mikasa y se fue caminando en dirección al 3er piso en donde se encontraba su aula, seguido por mikasa que aun pensaba en lo que decía eren, ¿y si era real? ¿Tal vez ella fue la primera del escuadrón de aprendices como decía eren? ¿Su memoria se perjudico? ¿Los titanes existían? .Llegaron al aula y al abrir la puerta vieron a Rivaille, quien además de ser profesor de biología era el profesor encargado de aquella aula, eren se inclinó pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza y pasando dentro aun seguido por mikasa, ambos se sentaron y escucharon atentamente.

-bien mocosos, seré claro, yo no estoy aquí ni para jueguitos ni para sus burlas, aquellos que no estén interesados en aprender y escucharme deberán aceptar las consecuencias…- dijo el pelinegro serio.

Era tal y como lo recordaba, pero no fue como el esperaba, eren se convenció de que no lo reconocía, estaba en lo cierto, así que en el momento que estén los dos a solas, lo convencería…

-oye pedazo de mierda reacciona!- dijo Rivaille golpeando la mesa de eren.

-l-lo siento…- fue lo que dijo el menor en su defensa.

-es a esto lo que me refería- dijo amenazante.

-no fue mi intención profesor…- dijo eren sonrojado y bajando la mirada.

-tsk! Mírame – dijo agarrándolo del cabello obligándolo a mirarlo. –no bajes la puta cara cuando te hablo-

Mikasa estaba a punto de estallar en rabia, pero fue agarrada del brazo por armin.

-m-mikasa, cálmate…- dijo armin tratando de hacer retroceder a la asiática.

-porque te sonrojas maldito mocoso- dijo sin soltarlo del cabello aun.

-y-yo…- dijo tratando de no soltar lagrimas por el dolor.- s-solo…-

-pervertido- lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que el menor callera sentado en el suelo.

-q-que? Yo no soy un pervertido!- dijo tratando de pararse del suelo.

-estas desafiándome, pedazo de mierda?- contesto pisándolo y acostándolo en el suelo. –Te crees mucho, maldito inútil-

-yo no, por favor escúcheme- dijo aún en el suelo

-dilo- lo miro fríamente, conteniéndose para no patearlo.

-solo estoy enfermo! Tengo un poco de fiebre y por eso fue el sonrojo de mi cara!- dijo apretando los puños y cubriéndose la cara para no recibir una patada.

-está bien mocoso, esta vez pasa- dijo quitando su pie del estómago del menor.

Esta vez se había salvado, para la otra no saldría vivo de allí, se levantó del suelo y se volvió a sentar. Esa no fue la mejor manera de una primera impresión, pero era feliz sabiendo que Rivaille estaba allí, estaban todos, bueno; casi todos. Aún faltaba encontrar a hanji, Erwin y a los demás pero eso no importaba tanto, su meta era encontrar a Rivaille y la había logrado, pero quedaba el paso más importante "hacerlo recordar". Pero por ahora se centraría en poner atención si no quería recibir una paliza, ya que sabía lo fuerte que era aquel adulto. Aun que aun creía que se podía regenerar, en la hora de almuerzo haría la prueba, además de hablar con el profesor.

.

.

.

-esa fue la peor primera impresión- dijo el castaño al rubio a la hora de almuerzo. –Aparte de que me salve de ser pateado-

-ese maldito enano me las pagara, no tenía derecho a tratarte así, como si te conociera o tu a el- añadió la pelinegra furiosa.

-yo si lo conozco!- dijo golpeando la mesa con los puños- él era…

-eren tus fantasías no son reales!- dijo mikasa alterada.

-eren, mikasa cálmense estamos almorzando- dijo armin, tratando de calmar la situación. –eren, lamento decirlo pero… yo digo lo mismo que mikasa; desde que tu madre murió haz dicho cosas así, sobre titanes, sobre la "legión de reconocimiento"…

-no metas a mi madre en esto! Todas esas cosas son reales! Yo sé que ustedes lo recordaran todo…- se levantó y salió corriendo de la cafetería-

-eren!- grito mikasa siendo detenida por armin.

-dejémoslo solo por ahora- dijo más calmado el rubio.

Eren aceptaba que sus amigos no le creyeran, pero que metieran a su difunta madre no se lo perdonaría. Ella había muerto cuando eren tenía 9 años, le habían dicho que murió atropellada, ese día su padre estaba trabajando y cuando llego a casa vio que eren lloraba en el salón.

-¿eren estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- dijo grisha acercándose a su hijo. – ¿dónde está tu madre?-

-llamaron del hospital y me dijeron que mama fue atropellada, ella murió- dijo eren llorando.

-no puede ser… eren no llores, estoy aquí- fue lo único que dijo cuándo eren volvió a la realidad.

Seguía corriendo aun cuando sus pensamientos lo inundaron, se dirigió a su salón y cuando apenas entraba estaba su profesor… JUNTO A ERWIN!

-oh! Tu eres Eren Yeager, verdad?- dijo amablemente Erwin. –Levi me conto que por tu rebeldía casi te da una paliza, no veo que seas rebelde-

-sí, no importaba si me golpeaba… si era necesario- dijo eren con un poco de celos.

-mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy el director de este instituto- siguió con su amabilidad.

-muy buenas director- dijo eren y se dirigió a su mesa.

-oye mocoso que haces aquí? La hora del almuerzo no ha terminado- dijo Levi apoyado en la mesa.

-solo vine a buscar algo profesor- dijo eren con una sonrisa.

-bueno, Levi los dejo solos- dijo Erwin saliendo del aula.

-si adiós- dijo fríamente el más bajo.

Esta era la oportunidad, ambos estaban solos, se acercaría a su profesor y le hablaría sobre el pasado que vivió junto a él.

-p-profesor Levi…- dijo nervioso acercándose.

-que pasa Yeager?- dijo mientras revisaba el listado de alumnos.

-usted recuerda algo… de la legión de reconocimiento?- dijo frente a Levi.

-de que mierda estás hablando?- dijo despegando su vista de aquella lista.

-hace 2000 años, usted y yo nos conocimos; los titanes nos habían llevado a vivir dentro de unas murallas, usted era el Sargento más fuerte de la humanidad!- dijo eren sonrojado.

-te golpeaste la cabeza? Apenas tengo 28 años y tú me tratas como si tuviera 2000 años… - dijo amenazante.

-no es eso!, nosotros renacimos… lo recuerdo todo; usted y yo, éramos una pareja feliz… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió que algo jalaba de su corbata ahogándolo

-escúchame bien puto mocoso, yo no soy homosexual, no te conozco, soy tu profesor así que trátame como tal- dijo apretando el cuello del menor.

-es verdad! Yo sé mucho sobre usted- dijo eren respirando agitadamente.

-eres un maldito acosador- lo soltó y le pateo el estómago. –te lo mereces-

-agh...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, cayendo al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre. –Extrañaba sus patadas-

-acaso eres un puto masoquista?- dijo agachándose y agarrando del cabello al menor. –me repugnas-

Eren sentía que la sangre saldría en cualquier momento de su boca, cuando quiso hablar, el móvil del mayor empezó a sonar.

-maldición- dijo soltándolo y levantándose a recoger su móvil. – ¿qué pasa Zoe? Siempre me molestas cuando estoy ocupado-

-_lo siento, es importante, ven rápido- _decía una castaña a través del móvil

-donde mierda estas?- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-_afuera de donde trabajas- _dijo la castaña y luego corto.

-siempre son malas noticias, ya que eres el único que esa aquí, dile a tus compañeros que la siguiente hora la tendrán libre- tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

_Fracase… nunca lo lograre, es mucho más difícil de lo que creí… solo queda algo por hacer._

_**Continuara…**_

_-_- o -

**Que creen que hará eren? : 3 déjenlo a su imaginación y a una amiga mía que sé que leerá esto, tu mente pervertida imaginara mucho lo sé. Bueno este capítulo quedo así, hanji tiene malas noticias para Levi ¿Qué será? Lo dejo a vuestro criterio… ¿un review? Me haría feliz. Cuídense!**

**PD: mi mente está más seca que el desierto así que ojala disfruten como quedo**


	3. ¿Saldrías conmigo?

**No me matéis! No pude escribir porque he estado ocupada y como os dije mi cerebro está seco como el desierto, pero he aquí el capítulo prometido, no tengo nada que decir aquí arriba así que… hasta el fin del fic! (?)**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic tendrá HARD, relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, si no te gusta cierra la página y si te gusta disfruta**

**Sin más que decir os dejo con el fic.**

- o -

**Cap. 3: ¿Saldrías conmigo?**

Todos estaban felices porque no tenían clase en la última hora antes de irse a casa, todos conversaban tranquilamente, hasta que Reiner vio por la ventana al profesor junto a una chica castaña.

-oye eren! Tu noviecito te está engañando allá afuera!- dijo riendo.

-r-reiner!- dijo eren sonrojándose completamente.

-no lo molestes- dijo mikasa agarrando sus tijeras y las de eren. –Mi especialidad… es cortar carne-

-oye Ackerman, cálmate- dijo annie con su mirada de aburrimiento.

-no molesten a eren con ese enano, ellos no tienen nada- dijo mikasa soltando las tijeras en su mesa. –si lo molestan otra vez no se los perdonare-

-mikasa ya déjalo… el si me gusta, no me importa si me molestan…- dijo entristecido.

El más bajo seguía hablando con la castaña hasta que la agarró del cuello de la camisa y empezó a estrangularla.

-Levi… me- trataba de respirar la chica de lentes.-me estas ahogando-

-como carajo se te ocurre venir a ocupar el puesto de profesor de matemáticas? Tu tenías un puto trabajo en otro lugar y yo era feliz sin tener que verte- dijo soltándola y lanzándola al suelo.

-yo no quiero seguir enojada contigo- dijo relajándose y respirando más tranquilamente. –esa pelea fue temporal! No es necesario que sigamos así!-

-si quieres te perdono pero no tienes que venir a trabajar aquí- dijo dándole la espalda y entrando otra vez al instituto.

-Sasha será mejor que dejes de comer, el profesor viene entrando y no querras que te quite tu comida- dijo Connie después de tomar agua.

-mm… mumca me quitadan mi comida- dijo con un tozo de pan con carne en la boca.

Mientras armin y jean vigilaban por si venia el profesor, jean empezó a comentarle a armin sobre eren. Jean siempre pensó que eren era un homosexual pero nunca creyó que se enamoraría del profesor de biología, Y MENOS SI ERA UN ENANO AMARGADO CON UN AURA MALIGNA DETRÁS SUYA. Pasaron 15 minutos hablando de Levi y eren, cuando sintieron una presencia maligna, Levi.

-que hacen aquí afuera mocosos?- dijo Levi fastidiado. -Entren si no quieren recibir una paliza-

-s-si profesor Levi!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego entrar horrorizados.

Todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos puestos con un cara de miedo ya que nadie esperaba que el profesor volviera, eren era el único que estaba ansioso por verlo, queda poco para el timbre final así que Levi los dejo a todos irse 10 minutos antes, estaba tan estresado y no le importaba nada más que todos se fueran e irse a su hogar. Cuando casi todos se habían ido, salió del aula, el cerro y se dirigió a la escalera. Cuando iba bajando se encontró con aquel chico de ojos esmeralda al cual ignoro y siguió su camino. El menor lo seguía hasta que le agarro de la mano y lo detuvo.

-oye mocoso que haces? Quieres que te de una paliza?- dijo mirando el contacto de su mano con la de aquel chico.

-s-solo quiero pedirle una cosa!- dijo sonrojándose y sin soltar la mano del pelinegro.

-habla rápido, quiero irme rápido- dijo apartando su mano y limpiándola. –No vuelvas a tocar mi mano sin permiso-

-po-por favor salga conmigo!- dijo sonrojándose a tal extremo de llegar a taparse la cara. –No me golpee por favor-

-está bien, saldré contigo. Solo una vez- dijo mirándolo.

-gracias Levi-san!- dijo emocionándose y abrazándolo.

Tras ese abrazo, Levi solo le dio una patada en el estómago y continúo su camino. No era la patada lo que hacía que le doliera el estómago, estaba nervioso por lo que haría en su cita con Rivaille, pero no le había dicho cuando saldrían. Se levantó del piso y empezó a correr para buscar a Levi, pero no lo encontró. Así que se fue a casa lo buscaría por las redes sociales y le hablaría sobre la cita.

_Lo logre, acepto mi invitación para salir, soy feliz!_

Al llegar a su casa, dejo su bolso en el piso y se dirigió a su cuarto, el cual no tenía muchas cosas pero era acogedor, se sentó frente al pc y se metió a una de las redes sociales más utilizadas; "Facebook". Empezó buscando "Levi" pero no aparecía nada, probo otra vez con "Rivaille" pero no aparecían resultados.

-dios este hombre no tiene relación alguna con esta red social- se dijo suspirando.

Abrió otra pestaña e introdujo el link para ir a su correo, allí seguramente lo encontraría, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Apago su computadora y se recostó en su cama, no tenía nada que hacer aparte de contestar lo ms rápido a los mensajes de la acosadora de mikasa.

-si Levi-san no está en las redes sociales no podré decirle sobre la cita- se dijo entrecerrando los ojos. –Solo quiero descansar por ahora- fue lo último que dijo y se durmió.

_No debo tener vergüenza, aunque no lo pueda conquistar otra vez, con solo hacer que recuerde… seré feliz._

Finalmente llego la mañana y sonó el despertador de eren, quien con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Como siempre todo era normal, más de 50 mensajes nocturnos de mikasa, el sonido de los pájaros… ese día debía ser el mejor, se levantó tratando de ser lo más perfecto para Levi, y de estar lo más limpio; tomo desayuno y luego al ir a lavarse los dientes su móvil empezó a sonar. Se convenció a si mismo de que era mikasa así que no contesto, al salir del baño tomo su móvil para comprobar si era quien creía que era, pero se sorprendió al ver que era un número desconocido, no le tomo importancia, tomo su bolso y salió del departamento. Al llegar abajo, en la entrada estaban sus amigos, el los saludo con una sonrisa y dijo.

-Mikasa me sorprendí al ver que no me ha llamado en toda la mañana…- sonrió mientras rascaba un poco su cabello.

-si lo hice, pero decía que estaba ocupado, ¿con quién estabas hablando?- dijo la pelinegra completamente seria.

-¿yo?- dijo confundido. –Yo no hable con nadie, mi móvil sonó casi toda la mañana pero no eras tú, era un número desconocido-

-hay alguien que te está acosando…- dijo oscureciendo su mirada.

-cálmate mikasa, nadie está acosándome, mejor vámonos, llegaremos tarde- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la asiática.

-eren, hay algo que quería preguntarte… pero te lo diré en otra ocasión ¿sí?- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Para no llegar tarde, el trio de amigos decidió tomar un autobús que los dejase en la entrada de su instituto, tuvieron suerte que el bus pasara rápido y como siempre eren miraba por la ventana, buscando a su amado con la mirada, estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando el bus se detuvo y armin les dijo que esa era su parada, los tres bajaron y como de costumbre Jean y Marco llegaban tras ellos en sus bicicletas.

-B-buenos días mikasa…- dijo jean con la cara roja.

Y como era costumbre mikasa solo lo miraba, estaba claro que ella nunca se enamoraría de jean, pero aun así él no se rendía, y eso era lo que eren admiraba, era lo único que admiraba de aquel "cara de caballo", no podía quitarse la idea de que saldría con Levi, después de tantos años, miles de años… estaba tan emocionado que no quería seguir afuera, quería entrar y buscarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y muchas cosas más, como hace mucho tiempo. Tenía que inventar una excusa para entrar.

-perdón, pero tengo que ir al baño!- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezó a correr.

Mientras que corría se encontró que muchas personas, pero no se paraba para decirles nada, a lo cual luego se disculparía con todos los que ignoro, llego hasta el aula de profesores y miro dentro, estaba vacía, sintió una presencia tras él, con miedo volteo y vio una figura pequeña.

-¿qué haces mirando aquí mocoso?- dijo aquella presencia.

-lo estaba buscando Levi-san- dijo sonrojándose obligado a bajar la mirada.

-¿es por lo de ayer? Estuve llamándote en la mañana pero no contestabas…-fue interrumpido por el menor.

-¡¿usted era quien me llamaba?! ¿¡Cómo consiguió mi número?!- pregunto mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Como no tienes padres, tu número está en la información que entregan al inicio del año, así que anote tu número en mis contactos…- respondió seriamente.

-Ah! N-no sé qué decir- dijo volteando la cabeza. –no quería molestarlo, no sabía cuál era su número y trate de buscarlo por las redes sociales y…-

-no me gustan esas cosas, así que solo usa mi número para contactarte conmigo-

-yo quería decirle sobre la cita, pero como no lo encontré… quiero que pasemos la tarde juntos-

-me parece bien, te daré algo antes de que te vayas a clase- se acercó a él, agarrándole de la corbata y regalándole un corto beso. –bien, ya puedes irte-

-¿Eh? Si, y-ya me voy…-respondió tartamudeando mientras volteaba para correr a su aula.

_No puede ser… el me beso, tal vez tendré otra oportunidad con él, tengo que lograrlo…_

Después de eso eren no pudo asistir a la clase de la mañana, estaba tan nervioso al nivel que sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que quedarse escondido, Rivaille le había besado, no había sentido esos labios hace mucho, logro recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas y apenas sonó la campana llego donde sus amigos. Mikasa como siempre estaba preocupada y lo había buscado como loca por todo el instituto; incluso había escapado de clase para encontrarlo, y tal como lo había pensado eren recibió un sermón de parte de su hermana y del profesor Keith Shadis, se salvó de quedar castigado en la tarde, ese debía ser el mejor día de su vida, las horas pasaban más lentas que de costumbre, no quería esperar tanto para estar con Rivaille, seguía nervioso así que no hablo en casi todo el día, lo único que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos fue jugar baseball con sus amigos, hasta que llegó la hora, se disculpó con los demás y fue a ducharse ya que estaba un poco sudado, sabia que Levi lo rechazaría si apestaba o estaba sucio, trato de lavarse y vestirse rápido para poder llegar a tiempo. Salió de las duchas dispuesto a irse cuando mikasa le detuvo.

-nos vamos juntos eren?- dijo sin soltarlo de la manga.

-lo siento mikasa, tengo algo que hacer- respondió para luego volver a caminar.

_Apenas llegue a donde hemos acordado, le diré mis sentimientos más claramente…_

_**Continuara…**_

**- o -**

**Bueno, me demore más de lo acordado con este capítulo, no sabía que escribir así que por favor os lo ruego me perdonéis, si no fuese gracias a que la inspiración llego a mí no habría podido escribir, si no fuese gracias a todos los videos que me animan y quiero dar un gracias especial a ElRubius y a TownGamePlay por alegrarme estos días ya que estoy un poco enferma y me he sentido mal conmigo misma estos días, bueno, no es fácil escribir más de 2000 palabras para un Fanfic así que cualquier comentario o review me ayudaría a continuar y lamento a las que esperabais que la cita fuese en este cap., será en el otro; no os preocupéis. Muchas gracias, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
